


I died...?

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I don’t know how to tag this, Isolation, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Underage Drinking, Wish things up on command
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rantaro wakes up to find the truth of the killing game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 11





	I died...?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so much fanfiction it’s insane. I’ve already written four more chapters for this but I’m posting them at a later date.

Empty. Everything in this staircase was dark and deserted. Rantaro had been climbing for what had seemed to be forever. He tried to go down but there was a wall, preventing him from escaping. 

“Goddamn, how long is this staircase? Why is it so...cursed?”

*BOINK!*

“Ow... what the...?” Rantaro smacked into something in front of him. ”A door?” There was a grey door made out of metal. He opened the door to find a white room with only a TV and a Monopad. He walked over to the TV and picked up the Monopad. A bright pink image with white text flashed onto the screen. 

Hello there! Welcome to the waiting room! Unfortunately, you have died in the killing game. So that means you have to stay in here until it's over. Here are the commands you can use. Type g! something you want and it shall appear in an instant. The only thing you can't ask for is; to get out of here; anything that is alive; or for your killing game scars to disappear. Have fun! -Monokuma

“What...? I died?” It sure didn’t feel it though. “Is this what hell’s like?” He stood there, stunned. How could he die so easily? He stood there for a while until eventually, he turned on the old square TV, only to find a disturbing scene of events. 

On-screen was Kaede. Being dragged by a collar. “Kaede...?!” When he saw Kaede’s terrified expression, it came back to him.

Rantaro grabbed the TV, screaming at it. “WAIT, HOLD ON, KAEDE DIDN’T DO ANYTHI-“ Rantaro looked back at the screen, only to see Kaede’s lifeless body being crushed by the spiky cover of the piano. His eyes started to fill with tears. “Kaede...” 

Trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes,he had a sudden realization. Is Kaede coming to this room? If she is, then there must be something going on with this school. Maybe they aren’t actually dead. Maybe he’ll see Kaede again. 

Rantaro picked up the Monopad. “If Kaede is coming here I have to look nice,” He typed in the command g!tuxedo. In an instant, he was suited up in a jet black tuxedo with a rosebud in a front pocket. “Seems like Monokuma knows what’s up, he even gave me a rose...” Rantaro flashed a big grin on his face. “This is going to be fun.”

Rantaro typed in g!fancyrestauranttable and a table covered in sakura petals with two glasses filled with white wine appeared. “Geez, Monokuma, you know we can’t alcohol...Ah, who am I kidding? We’re all dead anyway!” Rantaro sat at the table and took a sip of wine. As soon as he did, he heard a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed I’m sorry.


End file.
